


Beauty and the Beast

by anthropologies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i came up w this while playing a role in the beauty and the beast musical, this is a total joke fic, yes korekiyo is wearing belle's dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologies/pseuds/anthropologies
Summary: This is just going to be a cute little side project while I work on Hologram, nothing fancy and mostly just humour and stretched character comparisons. I hope you all enjoy this humorous little piece as much as i do!





	Beauty and the Beast

_ Little town, it’s a quiet village, _

_ Every day like the one before _

_ Little town.. Full of little people… _

_ Waking up to say… _

“GET UP WHOREKIYO.” Korekiyo Shinguuji felt himself jostled from his dream by the shrill and less than pleasant voice of his roommate. He groggily peaked out to view only startling blackness, and when he finally realised he had fallen asleep with a book planted firmly on his face. He peeled it away and stretched his arms high above his head.

“ _ Bonjour _ , Iruma-san.” He muttered in annoyance, gaze set in a steady glare on the grinning inventress. Miu barely took note of the look as she puffed out her chest with pride.

“Yeah yeah, bonjour, good day, how is your family and all that! Check  _ this _ shit out, though!” Korekiyo sat up further and continued to wipe the sleep from his eyes, patting down his dirtied white apron and peering through the early morning haze at the purring machine behind Miu. She walked up to it, sniffling lovingly and resting her cheek on its side.

“My baby is all done!” Miu cried with swelling confidence. The machine rumbled louder still and Korekiyo took to brushing his hair instead of paying attention. This caused Miu to throw one of his own books at his head.

“ _ Ouch. _ ”

“Pay attention, numb nuts!” With a dignified sigh and a toss of his hair Korekiyo finally gave Miu the full undivided attention she craved. Smile once more plastered upon her lips she pushed her goggles over the bridge of her nose and pulled a lever. The machine roared like an animal, shaking and jittering and suddenly it all seemed as if it would fall apart. Miu ran to Kiyo’s side fearfully-- face covered with regret as the pair held tightly to each other at the mercy of the angered device…. And then suddenly, as if by magic, it worked. The axe swung precisely over the log positioned just below the end of the machine, and from there was launched into the fire place. Korekiyo’s mouth fell open in shock at the same time Miu pumped the air in glee. She hugged him tight, and the pair fell on the bed laughing joyfully.

“You will certainly win the fair with that!” Korekiyo called, no longer upset with his rude awakening. Miu wiped terrified tears from her eyes as she settled back into a shaky happiness-- once more crying out in glee.

“You bet your sweet ass I will! Help me get this thing outside onto the cart.” And so the inventress, dripping with sweat and oil and hair frizzed and singed from the heat of her machines, lept off the bed and began to tug and pull her prize invention towards the door of their humble cabin. Korekiyo chuckled happily under his breath, feeling a swell of pride for his friend and roommate, and stepped carefully over their messy floor to assist her. It took effort, but soon the pair sat in the early morning sun beneath the cart-- panting but triumphant. Korekiyo stood and wiped sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, extending it to Miu who used it to dab clean her boobs.

“I am going to head to town.” He announced, grabbing a basket off of the front porch and waving to his exhausted friend.

“Don’t be late!” She warned after him, and once he assured her he wouldn’t he set off. The village was just beginning to show signs of awakening and the young man felt joy bubbling deep in his chest. He had a feeling today was going to be a wonderful day, perhaps he would even start singing--

No. This was not a musical. He couldn’t just  _ break out into song _ . Oh well, the sentiment was there at least. He waved hello to the passer-bys, many of which returned the gesture only to whisper softly to each other as soon as he passed. Korekiyo was known for being a bit of an oddball, and his handsome appearance really was all that saved him from ridicule. The tall raven haired man continued to waltz his way through the village until he ended at the only bookstore in town, run by his friend the demure Shuuichi Saihara.

“Good morning, Shinguuji!” He called as the bell above the door rang. Saihara didn’t even look up from his own book to know Korekiyo had entered. Only one person in town ever came this early in the day.

“Good morning, Saihara-kun.” Shinguuji called in return. Immediately he begin his business of perusing the selections-- most of which already gone through numerous times.

“Anything new?” He inquired

“Not since yesterday.” Korekiyo thought for a moment, watching Saihara’s lips perk into a smile as he looked up from his own literature. Korekiyo returned the soft smile with freshly painted rose-red lips and pointed with a slender finger towards the top shelf.

“Then I will take…. That one!”  
“That one? But you’ve read it six times already!” Saihara pretended to in shock at the possibility, but really he was stifling a friendly and good-natured giggle. He had an admiration for Korekiyo’s love of literature.

“Oh yes but it is my favourite! Daring sword fights, a prince in disguise….” Korekiyo looked out the window across the small provincial village, mouth falling a bit. He so desperately wished to travel the world, to meet the humans around him and make beautiful connections as he became one with their spirits.

“...Happy endings.” Shinguuji finished solemnly. Saihara sighed and stood up, placing the book into Korekiyo’s lithe hands.

“Well if you like it that much you can keep it.” He winked. Korekiyo looked shocked but, not about to pass up a book for free, held it tight to his chest and muttered a thank you before waving goodbye. Saihara waved in return and went back to his seat, opening his book back up as he began to read.

Korekiyo was practically dancing on his toes, drawing more and more attention to himself as he twirled through the centre of town only to run directly into..

Oh no. He had to force down an eye roll and offered a heavy and loaded smile.

“Good morning, Miss Shirogane.” The ever-popular seamstress waltzed forward with pride, pushing up her glasses as her partner in crime, Angie Yonaga, carried begrudgingly a number of fresh animal skins. Korekiyo cringed at the loss of innocent life.

“Gooooood morning, Kiyo!” She called extravagantly, wrapping her arms around him. Korekiyo struggled to keep his smile present.

“How may I assist you?” He inquired, wanting the conversation to be over already. Tsumugi Shirogane was known for being incredibly well-liked, despite appearing a bit plain she was a beauty and had a number of suitors in town… Though she preferred to play matchmaker with them instead. Notorious for her animal skin wears and he fine dresses she made her living as the town’s most popular woman. The only problem was…

“Well you could  _ finally _ let me marry you!” That. That was the problem. She had been attempting to match herself with Korekiyo since the first day they met, perhaps because she saw great potential in his character-- someone she could mould into a romantic drama.

“No thank you, Miss Shirogane. I really have to go.” He began to turn, gripping his basket to his chest when Tsumugi pinches the end of his skirt.

“Ah ah ah! I’m not finished-- what is this?” She grabbed the book from his arms and ripped it away much to Korekiyo’s dismay. Tsumugi held it open with ginger disgust and clicked her tongue.

“This again? Please, Kiyo let me write you something! I’ll show you  _ real _ literature.” She grinned darkly as Korekiyo snatched the book back.

“I have no interest in your fantasies.” He harumphed, hoping and failing to leave Tsumugi discouraged. She just stood on her tiptoes and patted his head once.

“Whatever you say, Kiyo-kun!” She purred. Korekiyo’s expression was intensely sour-- and yet he know she would not back away.

“Kami-sama says it’s dangerous to read!” Angie piped up, nearly dropping the furs “You may start…. Thinking things.” Tsumugi gently bapped her on the head and turned back to Korekiyo with a nervous giggle.

“Well only if you read garbage like that!” She offered, ignoring Shinguuji’s offended gaze.

“I have to go check up on Iruma-san.” He snapped, turning on his heel.

“Kami-sama says Iruma-chan needs all the help she can get.” Angie replied softly, eyes closed and smile serene on her face. Tsumugi began to laugh until Korekiyo turned angrily on his heel, eyes flashing.

“Iruma-san may be brash, brutish, and idiotic at times but she is my friend and she is a genius.” He replied, to which Tsumugi once more batted Angie on the head.

“Yeah! Don’t insult his friend!” She cried, but as soon as Korekiyo began to stomp away off the hill once more the pair broke into almost tearful laughter.

“Crazy old Miu.” Tsumugi purred, clicking her nails together as she stared up towards the top of the hill.

_ “Crazy old Miu.” _


End file.
